Generally, a revolving door is often installed at an entrance of a building, and enables people and various things to pass through the revolving door.
In a construction of a conventional revolving door, a plurality of revolving wings 101 and 101′ are installed at a vertical revolving shaft 100 as shown in FIG. 9, with a transparent wall member 103 being installed at an outer side of the revolving wings 101 and 101′, with the transparent wall member 103 having entrances 102 and 102′.
An additional opening and closing door 104 is installed at a side or at both sides of the transparent wall member 103, so that some passenger or a lengthy thing passes.
The conventional revolving door is designed so that a user pushes a revolving wing and allows the door to rotate, whereby the user can pass the revolving door.
Recently, a driving force device is installed at the revolving door, and a detection sensor is installed at an entrance. With the above construction, when a user comes closer to the door, the detection sensor detects the movement of the user and applies electric power to the driving force device, and the connected revolving shaft is automatically rotated, so that the user can easily passes without physically pushing the door.
In particular, the conventional revolving door and automatic revolving doors have the problems that a user's thing or clothes may be caught between the end of the revolving door and the transparent wall member. In the case that it is supposed to pass a long thing, such things cannot pass the revolving door based on the installation angle of the revolving wings.
Each revolving wing is designed with a revolving folding structure at one side or both sides of the revolving shaft. With this structure, when a certain safety accident occurs, it is possible to quickly cope with the accident by folding a corresponding wing. In the case that a long thing is intended to pass through the revolving door, a corresponding revolving wing is folded in one side, so that a certain passage space is obtained.
However, the automatic revolving door and the folding structure of the revolving wing are folded in parallel with respect to the center revolving shaft. Even when the revolving wings are folded, since the revolving wings and the center revolving shaft hinged are positioned at the center of the revolving door, it is impossible to obtain a desired wide passage space.
Namely, the conventional revolving door or automatic revolving door commonly has a number of revolving wings at the vertical center revolving shaft. In the case that the revolving wings are folded so as to obtain a desired wide passage space or a safety, the revolving wings are folded from the center revolving shaft, so that it is impossible to obtain wide passage spaces because the center revolving shaft and revolving wings still remain at the inner center of the revolving door.
In the case that the user uses the revolving door together with companion or VIP or entertainment star uses the door, only a singly user should pass through the door, so that a security problem occurs. In a place in which vehicles are exhibited or large size products are exhibited, since the vehicles and large size things do not enter the door, a large size opening and closing door should be additionally installed.